My Life
by Caria
Summary: Robin relays his life as his is hanging in the balance. What made his life so miserable? Who made it miserable? Let's start from the beginning R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Hey yall! My 1st real fanfic, but do read my other oneshot! R&R plz!

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to I mean I do own this story and my OC Kia! guns all cock at once OK OK! Sheesh! I don't own Teen Titans, Robin's life (unfortunately), Batman, or the Three Blind Mice! I would rule the world if I owned the Three Blind Mice by putting gas in each book hypnotizing everyone to obey my every command! laughs evilly Anyway, I order yall to read this story!

I was born into a circus family. My parents were Adrain and John Grayson better known as the soaring duo. The trapeze was their art, their passion, and their career. One day, Adrain became pregnant and had to put her career on pause. She had her child on the 17th day of November in 1989. It was the happiest day of both the soaring trapeze artists lives. The soaring duo continued their daring career until it ended in a fatal accident on July 27, 1993.

That night I was waiting for my parents to tuck me in like they always did. They promised they would be back in an hour. So, I watched my favorite movie and picked out my favorite bedtime story _The Three Blind Mice_. They were not back so I waited and waited until finally I decided to see why they had not come back yet.

The first thing I saw were the flashing red lights of the emergency vehicles surrounding the big top. The sight was terrifying. I ran over to the ringmaster and asked where my mommy and daddy were.

"I'm sorry Richard, someone snipped the net and they fell. They didn't make it."

I didn't believe what I heard and ran over to the entrance to peer inside. I was stopped by a federal officer, but I still caught a glance of what remained of my parents. I broke down in the arms of the officer as he handed me to a social worker. I was placed in the back of the patrol car to be transported to the local orphanage. I would remain there for 6 long years.

When I arrived I went into a corner and cried. I cried for hours until I heard the most compassionate voice in the world.

"Why are you crying?"

"My mommy and daddy are gone forever and they left me all by myself."

"I don't remember my mommy. My daddy wasn't very nice to me. He would always yell at me. One day, daddy woke me up really early. He said we had to leave and never come back. All of a sudden someone banged on the door. He got out a gun and grabbed me. Daddy went over to the window holding me up shouting mean things to the people at the door. I don't remember what happened next because everything went black. When I got up I was here."

"Oh, so your mommy and daddy are gone too? We could be the same! My name's Richard."

"My name's Kia. Come on I'll show you where the best blocks are!"

OK guys! How do ya like it! I will accept flames but keep it PG plz! Love you guys. See that pretty indigo button down there if u push it enough times I'll upd8!


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Sry I havent written any, but my handwritten copy is n a box somewhere bc we just moved! So cant upd8 until I find it! Sry!

CocoKiki aka Captain of Sorry!


	3. Ch2

Hello again! I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever! I do give a shoutout to my 3 reviewers! Lov u guys! Anyway, I'd like some more of u guys! But—cool anyways guess thats about it besides finish the school year strong cause summers almost here! At last! Yall I'm so xcitd!

**Disclaimer:** K I'll be more reasonable this time and say I don't own anything except my OCs and my story! There that wasn't that bad!

Ms. Terri ,the foster home mother, was shrill in fashion and nature. She yelled all the time. Well…except when someone else was there, like a board of orphans representative or a possible parent to us kids. That was ok though we got to play when we finished our chores. Kia and me, we had the best times together. She was my only true friend. She stood up for me against Kenny and his gang. I hated them, they always were ruining our fun.

Soon after my 10th birthday, a tall muscular man came to the orphanage and Ms. Terri showed him around flirting the whole time. Something was different about him, like I had seen him on the news or something like that. Maybe he was the weatherman. I started to go ask him when a scream rang through my eyes. I knew that scream anywhere.

"Hold on Kia!"

I ran with my heart in my throat and stomach doing backflips. The hall seemed to go on for eternity until I came to the rundown playroom. I froze where I stood as Kenny, Terri's favorite orphan, laughed over the helpless Kia.

"So, butt-face, what'cha gonna do, huh? Are ya gonna cry? Look guys the butt-face is gunna cry! HAHAHAHA!"

I had to stand for her like she did for me every time. I couldn't contain it anymore. I lashed out on Kenny with no mercy. I continued relentlessly throwing punches, enjoying myself. I stopped only when Ms. Terri pried me off him.

"What were you doing! You could have killed him! Kenny, darling, are you all right honey?… YOU, GO TO YOUR ROOM, I WILL BE THERE SHORTLY!"

I started down the hallway beaming with pride. I had just done what no other kid even thought to do. I single handily beat Kenny into a pulp. I was just about to my room when a strong grasp came around my shoulder.

"You were very brave just then."

It was the man that was visiting!

"Thanks, I guess."

"That took guts kid, that's why I want to adopt you."

I couldn't believe it! I was getting adopted, but the joy was short-lived as I realized I was leaving Kia behind.

"Do you want a daughter too?" I sheepishly asked.

"I know it's going to be hard, but sometimes leaving those you love behind is for the best. You'll understand it more when you get older. So please understand now, I just need you."

"Richard! What's the matter?"

"Kia , I'm getting adopted."

"Oh-um ok."

"I'll miss you, and I'll try to visit a lot."

"I'll miss you too."

"Time to go Richard." the muscular man said.

"Sayonora trouble one less of ya." was what I thought I saw the foster mother whisper.

I climbed in the limo outside and was unimpressed by the many wonders inside as I was the wonder inside the orphanage.

"Take us home Alfred"

"Yes, Master Wayne." Alfred replied as we pulled away.

That last I saw of the orphanage and my best friend for a long time.

Well, how was it? Again so sorry for no update I'll try to get better about it, promise! Anyway, see that wonderful magic, purple button! It'll make a cheese wheel appear before you and give you a chance to say Waz up!


End file.
